


Because...

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Rosie has been two forever, it seems to John, and he sometimes worries life is a bit tame for his detective...





	Because...

John walked into the flat to see Sherlock picking up the blocks while Rosie was eating dinner in her high chair. 

"Not the first time today."

"No, not the first time today." Sherlock turned to look at him. "We have a bit of not quite cold egg and chips left, if you have any interest?"

"Actually I asked Mrs. H if she could watch Rosie for a couple of hours, so we could go out for dinner, just the two of us."

"On a Tuesday?" Sherlock looked a bit uncertain.

"Why not?"

"It's just - no, good - do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Wear the dark blue?"

Sherlock nodded and walked over to the high chair to pick up Rosie. 

"I'll take her down. Say 'Night, night' to Da, Rosie."

"Ni', ni', Da," Rosie yawned at Sherlock and wriggled her fingers at him.

"Sleep sweet, Ro." Sherlock kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Da."

 

"Why?" Sherlock asked quietly as he sipped at his wine.

"Why, what?"

"Dinner, tonight, on a Tuesday - it's usually crap telly and take-away until you fall asleep..."

"I just wonder sometimes -"

"If it's enough?"

John nodded. "I just worry - it's - our life - it isn't what we had before, and -"

"I'm never bored, John."

"That's good, but -"

"My life, our life before - I loved that life, John. I loved how we were - but after everything, all I want is what we have now, and Rosie? She is never boring, she is always observing, learning new words, I get to be there and see her grow - she's remarkable. Our life now, is what I've always wanted, John. I like our routine, I like knowing on Tuesdays that we'll put on some crap telly, you'll order take-away, and then you'll stretch out on the couch, rest your head in my lap and tell me about your day. Then I'll tell you what amazingly brilliant thing Rosie did and I'll watch you fall asleep. I love this life, our life that we have built together, John."

John nodded and reached out to take Sherlock's hand, "Shall we get our dinner to go?"

Sherlock grinned. "If we hurry - we'll be in time to put Rosie to bed."

John got up and helped Sherlock out of his chair. "I love you."

"I know."

John rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's it, no more Star Wars for you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."


End file.
